Periods
These are the Periods (created using Microscope) that shape the history of our world. __TOC__ The Universe is Created Dark Period In the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and has been widely regarded as a bad move. The First Breath Dark Event The gods resided in their perfect domains and it was perfect. Each god, as much a representation of their domain as a resident in it was perfect. But as they observed their brethren's realms, the gods too become greedy, jealous or prideful. They began to take from others perfection or contaminate on others domains while gloating their perfect superiority. Soon their domains became tainted and perfection was lost from almost all the gods. From the taint, the first lands were created. From the gods, the first seeds were spread. From the chaos the first breath was taken The Giants Raise the Walls of Andonia Dark Event Lurking in the shadows, an entity known as the Archivist resumes their unknowable machinations. What is it? What is it trying to accomplish? The Archivist Returns Dark Event Due to the many eruptions of Mount Viridian, the lands surround the great mountain were extremely fertile. The lands became known to all the races as Andonia. The race who sat in control of Andonia controlled all the world. The Giants began to build a wall thousands of miles long, and hundreds of feet high. The Giants intended to keep Andonia and the riches of Mount Viridian for themselves. Wars raged at the edges, where the wall began to cut across the lands. In the most remote corners of Andonia, sections of the wall still stand. Untold riches were built into the walls. Or so the rumors of legend, say. The Dragon's Age Dark Period During this time Dragons were the kings of the seas, lands and skies. Their numbers could be counted in the millions, and everything was under the dragons' dominion. Dragons were the single most dominant species; everything else was food. The Writings of Portefex Dark Event Dragonkind had been happy to stay within their caverns and protect their own territories before this time. Portefex, a dragon well-learned in both the arcane and philosophy, wrote several manuscripts in which he argued that Dragons are natural and just rulers, and that the "lesser" races would naturally seek to slay them. He wrote on politics, taught rituals and dark magic, art, and science, but all of it carried a tone of complete Dragon superiority. Very few of these writings still exist today. The Rise of Umbar Light Event The earth shakes for weeks and ever so slowly, on the horizon a mammoth of unparalleled size starts to rise in the horizon. Alarmed, the nearby inhabitants seek cover the way they can, sure that the end of times was upon them. The quakes stop, and in the following days search parties are sent to the behemoth to learn the truth. All the reports agreed on two points. A gigantic city of metal has risen from the deeps, there are no inhabitants. Hades' Betrayal Dark Event The dragons began to test their power beyond just plundering villages and small settlements. Dragons banded together to attack kingdoms. The Human Kingdom under Hades was under constant and relentless attacks from all Dragon Cults, and so Hades had approached the High Dragon Jakal, leader of the Red Dragon Cult. Hades offered the sacrifice and servitude of his Human Kingdom for 'protection' from the other dragons cults. Jakal accepted the deal and consumed humans and the lands resources to the point where the kingdom had all but vanished. Malphegor's Army Breathes Dark Event The malign Dragon Malphegor breathed his eldritch breath into the lungs of his captives, turning them into Arcanely charged soldiers. This new race did his bidding for years, ransacking and spreading terror. Hades' Retribution Light Event After being oppressed by the dragons for so many years the other races of the world decided to band together under one banner to fight the dragons. Their leader was a human named Hades who had traveled the world looking for a way to defeat the dragons. After many years searching he stumbled upon some ruins under a mountain. He found the Architect's Clock, the artifact that would lead him to victory against the dragons. The Magic Theocracy Of Aldúr Dark Event The victory against the dragons, based mostly around the use of the artifact and magic had a large impact in the people. Some people started seeing magic as their savior and what started as a small sect worshipping magic, through multiple manipulations and influences got in control of one of the most powerful nations in the world. Age of Dwarven Stone Light Period The Dwarves cut stone from quarries, cut that stone into block and built thousands of structures across all the lands. Viridian, Birthplace of an Empire Light Event As the dragons receded from this world, the dwarves claimed the holy Mountain of Viridian, thought to be the origins of life. There, they dug into the volcanoes heart using the blood of the earth to fuel their forges as they formed this mountain into a city; a fortress; an empire. The Rise of Hilde Dragonbride Dark Event One of the largest armies ever amassed was that of Hilde, who would come to be known as Dragonbride, under the flag of the white dragon Luxaether. A wild woman of unparalleled charisma, Hilde led her armies mercilessly across the lands, trampling anyone who dared stand against her and her patron. Senseless Bloodshed Dark Event After the other races saw what the dwarves had constructed they feared such power and potential. Because of jealousy and fear, the other races bounded together in order to destroy them. After almost a century of war the newer generations did not even remember why the war started but they managed to end it. Due to the unknown reason for its creation the war was thus named The Senseless War. Forging of the Bloodstone Hammers Light Event During the wars of Senseless Bloodshed, the Dwarves sought to create a weapon to conquer all other races. They mined deep for fabled Bloodstone. And upon the anvil they created three indestructible war hammers. The Dwarves created three Bloodstone Hammers for three Dwarven kings. The Greensteel Order Burns Dark Event The Greensteel Order was a group of monastic dwarves who approached stone and metalworking with a spiritual fervor. They had lived on Mt. Viridian for ages, crafting armor and weapons in order to perfect their own souls. They were warriors, artists, teachers, caregivers and guardians all.When they learned of the Bloodstone Hammers, they feared such weapons were dangerous and needed to be destroyed for the sake of the world and all dwarves. When their advice was not heeded, things escalated. The Greensteel Order, which had existed for nearly as long as there had been dwarves, was destroyed. Koran, New Dwarven King of Umbar Light Event During the Senseless Bloodshed War, Koran Dwarven warlord, used Koranthine one of the Bloodstone Hammers, to conquer the "impenetrable" defences of Umbar and claimed it for his own. With his Bloodstone Hammer Koranthine, he was able not only destroy the thought to be 'indestructible' metal of Umbar but to forge the metal city as he saw fit. Although, the reforge the metal became severely weakened so Koran only changed select parts. The Rebirth of Nations Light Event After almost a century of war the world, the world was in shambles and in dire need of reconstruction. This war did however manage to unite most of the culture of the world in one banner by the end and as such it brought upon a great exchange of culture and knowledge. In these years nations would be rebuilt with newfound determination and ideals. The Triumvirate Collapses Dark Event Three Dwarven kings lead their people through the Senseless Wars. They worked with each other to rebuild their respective kingdoms in the aftermath until one night, a heated argument began between the three kings, and their cooperation ended. Helisunne, True and Eternal Queen of the Dwarves, Rises Dark Event After the Triumvirate collapsed, Koran seemed like the strongest of the dwarven kings. Ruling over his nation from his seat of power within Umbar, he was set to absorb the now separated Dwarven nations under his banner. However, seemingly overnight, the other two nations joined forces, lead by an unknown woman calling herself Helisunne. She carried with her two of the Bloodstone Hammers, and declared that she was appointed by god to lead all Dwarves. Koran, she claimed, was an usurper. The Capital Meltdown Dark Event Finally things were looking good to the dwarves. They had survived all of the wars on this age, they had finally reunited under a single banner and based in the capital of viridian all believed in their triumphant return to glory. Yet in the end the dwarves lost the holy mountain’s favor. The volcano erupted with a fury unparalleled through history. The capital that had seen all the wars of this age, the forging of the bloodstones and the conflict of kings was destroyed by the very power that had made it prosper. The Age of Steam Light Period This age saw the discovery and rapid expansion in the use of Steam-based technology. It brought with it a new standard of living and unparalleled progress. That does not mean, however, that everything is rosy - all of that smoke has to go somewhere. Elu's Contraptions Light Event Some call Elu Nolatari a great inventor, others call him a traitor and yet many say he was a revolutionary. Elu was an elven outcast who was driven by his curiosity and his passion of tinkering. His contraptions set the foundations of steam engineering. Sasaki Mosaku constructs the Giant Robot Densetsu Light Event Sasaki Mosaku was known as the 'Steam Dreamer.' She was the most masterful tinkerer of steam engineering. Her creations were built to last, many were utilized during the Hextech war. She created a 50' giant robot, that required 3 pilots to fully operate. Densetsu was vastly functional, and it's believed only Sasaki herself knew every operation the robot could perform. Loss of Magic Light Event Magic throughout the land began to recede as the three Sisters of Arcane (gods) retracted their power. Speculations from the mortals believe the sisters had been torn asunder by the other gods, who feared the growing strength of the Arcane domain. As a result, the magical races began to fade away while the mortal races began to rise using the power of Steam. Arthur organizes the round table of industrialists Light Event Arthur Pendleton is the Bill Gates of the Steam Age. He leads a group of industrialists that will change the way people work, the way people travel and their recreational lives. They create the scope of the new Steam world. Before Arthur's round table of industrialists, Steam was a haphazard collaboration of mere tinkerers. The industrialists engineer a modern world of steam. Discovery of Liquid Fire Light Event A renowned alchemist was capable of producing a wondrous liquid, which in turn he used to fuel his machines. These constructs and vehicles could move for incredible distances without a need to refuel, using Liquid Fire as an alternative, non-magic energy source. The Hextech War Dark Event The age of steam brought many advancements but it also generated a large conflict of ideas. On one side stood the revolutionaries that wanted to make steam the universal new power and, in the other, the conservatives that believed that steam power was unnatural and a disrespect to previous traditions. This culminated in a bloody war that enveloped the known world. The Soul Well Dark Event As the fleeting forces of arcane fell to the growing army of steam, Cain, the archmage, created a terrible magic device to even the odds. Arcane powers were fading but primal life energy was being released in spades on the battlefield. Cain was able to create a Soul Well that collected the life energy of fallen foes and allies to amplify the arcane power of his army. At times, sacrificing large portions of his own forces to cause greater destruction on his foes. The United Directory of Scorpus Light Event Dragons had been solitary creatures, living on the edges of the civilized world after Hades' Retribution all those ages ago. However, due to the events during Hextech War, a new nation was born. The United Directory of Scorpus is a nation ruled by Dragons, but inhabited by many more. For those displaced by the war, it is seen as a new land of opportunity. Now, dragons are simply a minor geopolitical force, rather than the cruel fact of nature they used to be all those years ago. The Party is Formed Microscope Table Category:Periods Category:Events